The New Kunochi
by SilverGhostKitsune
Summary: There is a new girl on Team 7. One of the guys begins to fall for her. Who is is? What is going to happen? I really suck at summeries. R
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

_This is my first fan fic. Please be nice. I don't mind flames too much cause I see them as constructive criticism. If you catch any spelling mistakes, please let me know! _

_Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue please!_

Chapter 1

A girl stood leaning against a tree, long brown hair flowing freely to her waist. She wore a pair of shorts and a blue dress-like top. Her chocolate colored eyes gazed questionly at her new team.

"Sakura, you need to try to control the kunai a little more." A man with silver hair said to the pink chuunin (AN: Is this spelled right?). "Naruto, control the chakra's flow evenly to your feet and you might not fall. See! Sasuke's got it." The sensei coached his odd team, oblivious to the new member.

"Ummm…" The new girl slowly walked up to the ninjas. "I was told that I could find Team 7 down here. I am assigned to that team for a short while." The tall silver-haired sensei turned to see the girl with his one, uncovered eye.

"Yes. This is Team 7. I am the sensei, Kakashi. May I ask what you're called?" "Riley." A blonde boy, pink-haired girl, and a cold looking, black-haired boy came walking over. "Hi, I'm Naruto and that is Sakura and Sasuke" the blonde said as he pointed to each member not yet named.

"Hello."

"Do you want to begin training, Riley?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei" Riley said as she drew out 2 kunai from her pack. And so began the fight...

Riley back flipped as Naruto sent a handful of kunai at her. Her hands twisted in a series of jutsu seals. As she landed, a copy clone jumped forward and knocked Naruto to the ground. Sasuke stepped forward and began a series of jutsu seals and Riley felt like she was paralysed. Just as Sasuke drew out a kunai, Riley managed to free herself from the jutsu enough to move her hands to perform a counter-jutsu for the one paralysing her. She jumped into the air as the kunai grazed her right shoulder. Sakura flung a shruiken at the _unsuspecting _girl as she landed. Riley jumped just in time to avoid it barely. Then Sakura managed to knock Riley over with a swift kick to the legs.

"Ow!"

"Enough training for today" Kakashi-sensei called to the team. "We will continue tomorrow. Good job everyone. Sakura, you are incharge of healing everyones wounds."

"Ok!" Sakura went around to everyone, healing their wounds. However, when she got to Riley, She found that there were none to be healed.

"Sorry Sakura, but I know healing jutsu too."

"Oh really, that's cool." Sakura said.

"I'm glad I found a friend."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye" Riley stood up and began to walk home.

--------------

(Big scary black wolf pops up)

SilverGhostKitsune: Hey Aya

Aya: Review or else...

SGK: Ok then...Well review please! Till next time.

BTW: I Had to fix some mistakes I had in here so hope you read over it to make sure there aren't any more!


	2. Chapter 2: Summoning!

Alright, **no more flames! **

There is a reason why my character is so "perfect" and on team & even though there are only supposed to be 3 members instead of 4. You'll see why later on. In this fic Kakashi is 23.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own, You don't sue!

"Blah" talking

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 2: Summoning!**

_"Darn the person who thought of sunlight!" _Riley thought angrily as the sun blared into her eyes. She slid out of bed and sauntered over to her bathroom in her fleece black pants and blue cami. She turned the water to scalding hot and, after throwing her clothes into the dirty clothes basket, hopped in.

Elsewhere...

Sakura wandered down the street heading towards the training field. Naruto followed close behind in his bright orange jumpsuit. They arrived to see Sasuke sitting on a stump in the training field with a scowl on his face. "Where is Kakashi-sensei and Riley?" Naruto asked, poking Sakura on the shoulder.

"I don't know Naruto now leave me alone! You've been following me like a helpless puppy all morning" Sakura shouted.

"Hey guys, looking for me?" Riley inquired. She and Sakura were wearing almost identical outfits only Riley's was a dark bluish black (AN: Imagine Midnight Blue) and Sakura's was the usual pink. The outfit was that funky looking dress thingy and tight black shorts (AN: Bike shorts!). Riley's dress thingy (AN: still don't know what it's called...sorry) had a red and gold dragon wrapping around it till about half way up.

"Hey Riley" Sakura said, waving gently. Riley waved back and sat down next to Sakura in the grass.

"Sakura, when do you want to meet me for our healing jutsu training?"

"How about tomorrow!"

"Sounds good to me." Riley smiled. "_Poor Sakura doesn't know the truth. No one does except Hokage."_

"Yo" Kakashi said as he wandered into the clearing. Immediately he was yelled at by an angry Sakura and Naruto. "Ok, Ok I get it! I know I am late. But today I will be teaching you summoning jutsu. I know it is very advanced jutsu, but for some odd reason, the Hokage ordered it."

"ALRIGHT" Naruto shouted while jumping up and down. Riley's eyes widened.

"_They aren't supposed to learn this for a long while! Why did Hokage do this?"_

"Riley, are you ok?" Riley snapped out of her reverie to see Kakashi looking at her strangely.

"Hai! I am ok."

Let's get going then". Kakashi walked over to the center of the clearing and began performing many hand seals. Suddenly he cried out "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A large cloud of smoke appeared and as it disappeared, a small pug was visible. "Everyone, this is Pakkun."

"Hello everyone" the dog said. Naruto fell over, Sakura stared, Sasuke glanced cautiously at Kakashi, and Riley went up and petted the dog.

"Dogs aren't supposed to talk" Naruto cried.

"Calm down Naruto. Now I want all of you all to think of an animal you are close to. You are going to summon that animal by using the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Now begin" Naruto began thinking on his animal. _"Which animal should I pick? Oh, I know...A fox!" _Sakura had thought about it and chose a cat. Sasuke had chosen a snake. Riley already knew what animal she wanted and she began performing the seals.

A large smoke cloud went up and in the midst of it was a large blue-black wolf the size of a house and a horse-sized white tiger with blue and gold stripes instead of black ones. Everyone stood and gaped at the two magnificent creatures. Kakashi's mouth was open so wide you could tell even with the mask.

"Riley, that was amazing! How did you pull it off?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah that was really cool" Naruto added.

"It looked easy" Sasuke grumbled, jealous that he wasn't the first to get something.

"Was that ok Kakashi-sensei?" Riley asked.

"That...that...wow" Kakashi stuttered. (AN: OMG! Kakashi stuttering gets the camera!) "Riley, I don't know how you did it, but that is some of the best summoning jutsu I have seen from a chuunin."

"_What does he mean by that? Oh, if only he knew what I really am, he wouldn't have said that."_

"Alright, let's see how well your creatures can fight." Suddenly Pakkun grew into a giant sized beast and began running toward the wolf.

"Aya, wolf's bane now!" A large black cloud swirled around Aya and Pakkun.

"Pakkun, jump back!" Pakkun soared into the air and landed ten feet from Aya and Riley.

"Tenshi, fire roar now!" The tiger blasted a huge fireball towards the dog. Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke as the fireball dissapated into the air. Kakashi turned and walked away from the training grounds. "Class dismissed" he called over his shoulder.

"What was that all about? God you're really good at that summoning thing" Naruto said as he noticed Riley's dejected look when he mentioned the battle.

"I have to go now. Bye you guys" Riley hopped onto the back of Aya and they ran into the woods, Tenshi following close behind.

Later On...

"_Crap, crap, crap! Now Kakashi is going to figure out who and what I really am!"_ Riley sat on a rock near a large stream.

"Hello Riley"

----------

SGK: Dun, dun, dun, duh! Cliffhanger!

Aya: rolls eyes Review please. And this time, **NO FLAMES!**

SGK: Ok just so you know...Tenshi means angel in Japanese, Kuchiyose no Jutsu is the summoning jutsu, and Hai means yes. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Truths Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Also, there is a song later on in the chapter. It is called the last unicorn. I don't own it, Peter S. Beagle does. If you want to hear it, e mail me and I will send you the link!

Last Chapter...

Kakashi taught the team summoning jutsu and Riley surprised everyone with her outstanding ability to summon large, magnificent creatures. Kakashi walked off and Riley disappeared into the woods. She is last seen sitting on a large rock next to a river/stream.

--------------------

**Chapter 3: Truths Revealed**

"Hello Riley". Riley whipped around to see a tall shadowy figure looming over her.

"You" she whispered venomously. "How dare you come after me! How dare you come here after what you did to our parents! Get away from me now."

"Now, now Riles is that any way to talk to your brother" The man grabbed Riley by the throat and held her against the tree that was behind her.

"Don't call me that! Only mom and dad can, but seeing as you killed them, they can't you disgusting piece of filth". As she said that, she spat on his face. He pushed her deeper into the already splintering bark.

"How I have longed to see you dead sis. I think I'll torture you till you beg for mercy." The mystery man drew out a kunai and dug it into her left arm.

"Kagai, killing me won't solve anything because this time I know I can fight back!"

"Can you now? Well I think I'll enjoy killing you more!" He raised the blade up to Riley's collar bone.

"_Oh God, he's going to kill me. Ok, don't panic. Think!" _Riley closed her eyes. She waited for the death blow to fall, but it never came. Suddenly the pressure on her neck was alleviated and she felt a gust of air. She cracked her eyes open to see Kakashi and Kagai fighting. Before slipping into darkness, she saw Kagai run off.

Dream Sequence...

_A small 5 year old girl ran along a small corridor, slipping in her kimono. The smell of blood hung thick in the air. Running into a room, she saw a man and woman laying in two large pools of blood...their blood. A boy of about 9 stood with a bloody kunai in his hand. _

"_Hello little sister, want to join mom and dad?" He began walking toward the little girl._

"_No! Stay back Kagai" The girl said backing away slowly._

"_I promise to make it a fast and painless death."_

"_No! Go away. Leave me alone"_

End Dream...

"Riley, its ok. Calm down. It was only a dream." Kakashi sat in a chair next to the hospital bed Riley was in. Riley launched herself into her sensei's arms as she burst into tears. "It's alright. You're safe now" Kakashi whispered as tremors ran through the girl's body.

"He killed them" Riley sobbed.

"Who killed who?"

"Kagai...the man you were fighting. He killed our parents. He...he was my brother and he...killed them" Kakashi looked down at his newest student in sympathy. She was shaking so bad it was making him shake as well.

"Your arm is bleeding still. I'll change the bandage for you." Kakashi stood up and walked over to a cabinet and took out some bandages. He walked back over to the bed and sat down as he grabbed Riley's arm.

"No, it's fine!" Riley panicked. _"If he sees it, then my cover is blown!"_

"I have to change it or else it will be come infected." Kakashi began unwrapping the bandage. As it came fully undone, his eyes widened in surprise as he gazed at the tattoo on Kunochi. "You're a..."

"ANBU. Yeah, I know." Riley stared at the floor in shame. She hadn't wanted anyone to figure it out. Tsunade was going to kill her! Kakashi gently grabbed her by her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Why?"

"I was 16 when I became an ANBU. I wanted to protect myself from my brother. That was 2 years ago. Tsunade gave me this mission to go from team to team, finding out how good the teacher was teaching and to grade them on their performance. You were the last one to do, but you figured me out before I could finish."

"Why not have said who you really were in the first place?"

"Do you think you would have taught the same way if I did?"

"No." Kakashi let go of Riley's chin and stared at the wall instead.

"Exactly!"

"So you're really an 18 year old ANBU? That explains the awesome summoning jutsu you showed us earlier today." Kakashi grinned at Riley. _"What is this feeling? I feel as if I'm on fire, but as cold as ice all at the same time. This is so weird. I shouldn't feel like this towards her. She is 5 years younger than me. But still..._

"Are you ok Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah. Oh, you can just call me Kakashi if you want to. We are on the same level." Suddenly the window shattered as a ball of fire whipped through the pane.

"Get down" Kakashi yelled as he tackled the girl to the ground. "You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." Kakashi stood up and looked out the hole in the wall. Riley gasped as she saw what happened to Konoha, her village. Fires were lapping at the roofs of houses. Villagers were running and screaming. Suddenly a huge roar resounded through the forest, sending tremors through the ground and birds flying to the skies.

"Oh no."

"What is it Kakashi?"

"I think Kyuubi is trying to free himself from Naruto." Riley jumped out the window and ran to where the roar had come from.

"Naruto!" In a large clearing, Naruto stood with his hands covering his face as best as they could. As he heard his name, His head raised up, revealing large red eyes and fangs poking out of his jaw. "Oh Naruto!"

"Grrrrrrooooowww. I can't stop hiiiimmm" Naruto growled out in pain. Kakashi ran into the clearing as Riley stepped forward toward the boy.

"No, get back Riley."

"I have an idea." She said without looking away from Naruto/Kyuubi. Riley gently wrapped her arms around Naruto as he sank to the ground in pain. She began to hum a lullaby her mom and dad used to sing to her. Naruto buried his head into the crook of her neck as she began to sing.

"When the last eagle flies

Over the last crumbling mountain

And the last lion roars

At the last dusty fountain

In the shadow of the forest

Though she may be old and worn

They will stare unbelieving

At the Last Unicorn

When the first breath of winter

Through the flowers is icing

And you look to the north

And a pale moon is rising

And it seems like all is dying

And would leave the world to mourn

In the distance hear her laughter

It's the Last Unicorn

I'm alive... I'm alive

When the last moon is cast

Over the last star of morning

And the future is past

Without even a last desperate warning

Then look into the sky where through

The clouds a path is formed

Look and see her how she sparkles

It's the Last Unicorn

I'm alive... I'm alive."

Riley looked down to see Naruto asleep and his physical features were returning to normal. Kakashi walked over to her and picked Naruto up. "We should take him home."

"Yeah"

"You are a beautiful singer". With that said, Riley turned to a faint crimson color. The trio returned to the village to see everyone milling around trying to repair things.

-----------

SGK: Wow that was long! Read and Review please!


	4. Author's Note

**Author's note!**

I am SO SORRY!!! To all my fans, new and old, please bear with me. I know I haven't updated on any of my fics for more than 3 months, and there are several reasons and causes to explain.

**1.** Every time I go to write another chapter or continue to work on one, I get a new idea for a completely new fic entirely.

**2.** Every time I go to write another chapter or continue to work on one, there is no inspiration to continue.

**3.** I have recently found that the guy I like might possibly like me back and it has pretty much put me off my fantastic fic-writing mood.

**4.** My mom has been on this new forum and won't let me get on the computer what so ever. In fact, she and I got into a huge argument over letting me on the computer to do HOMEWORK! Hello, last time I checked, homework is supposed to be more important than her forum.

**5.** I have also been out of town on a few occasions, mainly because my Great-Grandmother is getting up there in age and is becoming quite frail.

And lastly...

**6.** I finally got a social life instead of being a homebody. (Not to say other authors don't have one, but my mom gets home at about 6 pm and she doesn't know about fanfiction because I know she wouldn't approve of it no matter what I did to insure it is in fact a safe site!) My friends have been happy with me getting out of the house more, but it seriously lessens the amount of time I can spend on fanfics.

I hope all of you can forgive me for not updating in so long. I am hoping to get my writing mood back and look forward to that day. And please note; **THIS IS NOT A STRING OF EXCUSES, BUT RATHER A LIST OF TRUE REASONS WHY I HAVE BEEN MIA!**


End file.
